Am I Still Looks Loving You?
by Mirajane Blue Heart
Summary: "Ini tidak seperti aku masih menyukaimu, Laxus?" "Jawaban yang aku harapkan darimu adalah—"
1. Chapter 1 Am I Still Loving you?

" Am I Still Looks Loving You? "

Pair : Mira X Laxus

By: Mirajane Blue Heart

Fairy Tail is not my own, It's belong to Hiro Mashima. ^^

.

.

Hi minna ^^

Apa ada yang mengingat author yang satu ini?

Hemm.. memang lumayan lama hiatus hehe.. sibuk soal'y kelas 3 SMK.

Ok sekarang fanfic tentang ft lagi soal'y saya sangat suka Ft :3

.

.

.

Enjoy and Happy reading

.

"Apa masih kelihatan aku ini menyukaimu La—"Kata-kata Mira dipotong.

"Jawaban yang mungkin kunantikan darimu.. adalah..."Potong Seseorang berbadan kekar berada tepat di depannya. Sorot matanya tajam. bekas luka tepat di wajah kanannya

.

.

.

Di suatu Kota yang bernama Magnolia kita akan menemui satu Guild yang sangat kita kenal. Siapa yang tidak tahu Fairy Tail? Pembuat keonaran itu?

Mari kita lihat ke dalam Guild Fairy Tail!

Hyuung! Prak!

Natsu dan Happy datang terhuyung-huyung langsung memukul meja.

"Kenapa sangatttt heninggg?" Teriak Natsu dengan muka geram.

"Ayeee!" Happy mengiyakan perkataan Natsu.

"Terasa berbeda, kenapa disini sangat dingin?" Ucap Gray sambil melangkah kedalam Guild dengan penampilan biasa.

"Gray-samaaaa Bajumu!" Ucap Juvia mengingatkan.

"Oh..Terima kasih." Ucap Gray sambl memandang Juvia.

"Iyaaa.." Juvia langsung pingsan setelah mendengar kata'Terima kasih'. (sedikit gajee :p)

"Juvia kenapa?" Ucap Gray dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan di kursi Natsu dan Happy tertidur karena diabaikan.

.

.

" Ara-ara." Ucap Mira sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang mungkin saja tak habis-habis.

"Wah, Mira-nee malah bekerja keras seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Lisanna yang khawatir keadaan kakaknya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Mira mencoba menyakinkan adiknya tersebut.

"Baguslah, Lalu bagaimana hubungan Mira-nee dengan itu..?" Lisanna berbisik sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah seseorang berambut kuning tapi dia laki-laki.

"Hubungan? dasar Lisanna kakakmu ini tidak terikat dengan siapapun." Mirajane Tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Begitukah?" Lisanna menjawab dengan muka tak mengerti.

Lisanna lalu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri di Bar tersebut. Ya hari ini memang sangat sepi. Tepatnya hening.

.

"Habis ini aku pulang." Gumam Mira pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari sudah malam hanya terlihat Mira yang membereskan Gelas-gelas di Bar. Tidak kelihatan satu orang pun.

"Dasar Lisanna aku kan tidak terikat dengan siapapun?" Ucap Mira sedikit kesal entah kenapa.

"Aku merasa sendiri. Apa kalian tidak tahu? Mungkin saja dia sudah menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa—." Mira melanjutkan kata-katanya namun di potong oleh seseorang.

"Mira, Kau belum pulang juga?" Tanpa memandang Mira seseorang yang mempunyai bekas luka di mata kanan tersebut bertanya.

"Ini baru mau pulang Laxus-san. Jaa ne." Mira tanpa memandang Laxus langsung berjalan keluar Guild.

"Mungkin saja tadi dia mendengarnya...Sangat tidak mungkin! 100% tidak mungkin akan ada! " Mira berjalan menyusuri kota sambil tersenyum.

Tapi itu jelas hanya senyum bohong.

.

.

.

Krek!

Mira membuka jendela kamarnya. Lisanna sudah tertidur lelap. Hanya Mira yang masih bangun ingin melakukan hobinya. Yaitu melihat bintang-bintang.

"Waa ada bintang-bintang.. Sangat indah" Mira terpaku melihat ke arah langit dari kamarnya tersebut.

Mira pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Duduk di halaman ingin melihat lebih dekat.

"Huuh Dingin.." Gumam Mira sambil memegang erat sweater yang dia pakai.

Angin yang sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut-rambut Mira. Mira tertunduk. Terlihat cairan bening keluar membasahi pipinya.

Mira menangis.

"Aku harap seseorang kan menemaniku."

.

.

.

"H-Hi Mira. Anoo .." Freed Tergagap saat berbicara dengan Mira.

"Ng?" Mira mengiyakan sambil sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Terimakasih!" Freed membungkukkan badannya sontak membuat Mira terkejut.

"Ehh? Makasih kenapa?" Mira mulai mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu.. saat kau menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak sendiri." Freed masih membungkukkan badannya. Serumbat merah terlihat di pipi Freed.

"Ara-ara tidak perlu..Freed mukamu merah hihi lucu." Mira tertawa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dimulutnya. Mira terlihat senang.

"Hehe.." Freed ikut tertawa.

.

"Freed ayo kita kerja! Laxus memanggil kita.." Bickslow berteriak dari Pintu Guild.

Terlihat Laxus dan Evegreen yang sudah berjalan.

"Mira-chan aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaa ne, maaf tidak lama-lama." Freed langsung berlari menyusul Laxus, Evegreen, Bickslow.

"Hmm.." Gumam Mira sambil melihat keluar Laxus yang sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

.

"Huh ini tidak seperti aku suka dengannya?!" Gumam Mira sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mira-nee apa kau mau berenang hari ini?" Tanya Lisanna yang sudah memakai pakaian renang.

"Lisanna saja yang berenang Mira mau menjaga Bar saja.." Ucap Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku ajak Elf-nii. Jangan terlalu keras ka." Ucap Lisanna berlalu.

"Iya tenang saja." Jawab Mira.

.

Malam kembali datang. Mira masih saja sibuk membereskan segala sesuatu yang ada di Bar. Terlihat Master melangkah dengan wajah murung. Mira pun mendekati dan mulai bertanya.

"Master ada apa?" Tanya Mira.

"Laxus sangat aneh belakangan ini." Ucap Master dengan muka murungnya itu.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Mira lagi. Mira sangat ingin tahu.

"Dia mulai dingin kembali." Master mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi seakan tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut . Meninggalkan Mira yang mematung.

.

"Laxus, Daijobu desu ka?(Apa kau baik-baik saja?)" Gumam Mira berkali-kali dalam hati sambil berjalan pelan menyusuri Dinginnya malam di kota Magnolia tersebut.

Dingin malam itu menusuk kedalam badan barmaid itu.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan Laxus?" Gumam Mira dalam hati seakan mengkhawatirkan Laxus.

walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Laxus mempunyai Sweater berbulu yang selalu dikenakannya. Dan tidak akan mungkin Laxus merasakan dingin malam itu. Karena ia dan Raijinshuu sedang melakukan Misi entah dimana.

.

"Hatchii..Hatchii." Mira terkena Flu hari ini maklum karena setiap hari adalah udara yang sangat dingin.

"Nah..Nah Gray apa kau yang membuat Mira menjadi Flu hah?!" Natsu datang-datang langsung menuduh Gray yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat meja Bar.

"Hei kalau bicara lihat-lihat dulu Kepala api." Balas Gray dengan muka biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa kau ingin berkelahi mumpung hari ini sangat dingin.. aku ingin pemanasan haha! Aku bersemangat!" Ucap Natsu dengan muka bersemangat.

"Hatchiii.." Mira ingin menjelaskan tapi dia malah terus bersin-bersin.

"Hah.." Lucy menghela napas.

"Mira-nee, sudah minum obat?" Tanya Lisanna entah kapan berdiri disana mungkin sejak tadi(?).

"Huum belum , soalnya lupa. Hatchii." Ucap Mira terkekeh sambil bersin.

"Mira-nee tunggu disini ya.. Lisanna ambil obat dulu." Lisanna langsung berlari ke arah uks Guild.

"Ya.. Hatchii." Mira mngiyakan.

.

"Master ini gawat komunikasi kita dengan Laxus terputus." Bisik Cana dia merahasiakan ini dari semua orang.

"Huh si bodoh itu, bagaimana dengan Raijinshuu?" Tanya Master.

"Masih dalam hubungan.." Jawab Cana.

"Ayo kita coba hubungi mereka, masuk ke ruanganku." Ucap Master Makarov pelan ke Cana.

"Baik." Cana masuk kedalam Ruangan Master.

"Heii..Heii Gildarts Anakmu sepertinya berbicara hal serius apa tentangmu lagi menjadi master Fairy Tail?" Goda Macao ke Gildarts yang sedang duduk santai meminum Bir malah menyimpratkan keluar.

Prrrffft!

"Apa aku harus segera pergi, jaa minna!" Gildarts tanpa basa-basi langsung melaju keluar.

"Heiii Gildarts kemana padahal aku mau bertarung dengannya?" Ucap Natsu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

Sementara itu...

"Raijinshuu bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Ucap Makarov.

"Ugh.. bbzzzzzzz kami baik-baik saja bzzzz tapi..." Suara Freed terdengar tidak jelas pada kartu cana.

"Tapi kenapa?" Master bertanya lagi mencoba untuk tenang.

"Laxu bzzzzz hila bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Tidak terdengar suara Freed lagi.

.

Warren yang menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya langsung terkejut dan menceritakan semua kepada anggota Guild lain dengan diam-diam.

Makarov tertunduk berjalan keluar disusul Cana, Siapa yang tidak sedih bila cucunya kenapa-kenapa dan tidak bisa di hubungi. Suasana sangat hening.

"Kami sudah tahu kakek, biar kami yang menyelamatkan Laxus!" Natsu mulai angkat bicara.

"Lupakan saja, Itu terletak di Gunung Hakobe! Bisa-bisa nanti kau juga hilang! Cukup."Master Makarov berkata dengan tegas.

Natsu terdiam.

.

Mira melangkah lagi menyusuri kota. Mira menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kedinginan? Apa kau kelaparan saat ini? Apa kau terluka?" Tanpa terasa Mira mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya sambil menatap langit yang sedang indah-indahnya.

Mira berlari. Ya entah kenapa Mira berlari.

Tes..

Air mata Mira jatuh. "Aku.. Pasti kesana Laxus!" Mira berlari dengan pandangan yang kabur karena matanya yang bergelinang air mata.

"Dingin.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan".

Bruk!

Mira terjatuh disudut kota. Kemudian Mira bangkit lagi tanpa mnghiraukan lukanya juga sakit flunya tersebut. Dia berlari menuju arah Mt. Hokabe dimana Laxus disana.

...

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Penasaran gak? Makanya tolong review yy ^^

Biar author semangat buat nge-lanjutin

Mungkin kalau gak ada review author gak lanjutin , jd gak semangat gitu.

Jadi REVIEW yy ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Still Looks Loving you?

"**Am I Still Loving You?"**

**Pair : Laxus X Mirajane.**

**By : Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima but this story I made on my own. ^^**

**Akhirnya Lanjutannya ^^**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita muda bergaun merah panjang tengah menyusuri putihnya jalan yang tertutup salju.

Tiba-tiba dia terhenti, terucap dibibirnya, "Mt. Hakobe"

"Mira, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Ucap seseorang dari jauh yang selalu memakai baju besinya.

Erza berjalan pergi sambil berpikir, "Apa misi?"

**Mira POV**

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan aku berada disini? Aku sebenarnya bingung apa yang kulakukan disini. Tapi aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja?, itu saja.." Ucap Mira sambil berjalan mendaki tanpa memerdulikan dinginnya tempat itu.

**Normal POV**

"Oi Master, Sepertinya call kepada Raijinshuu sudah mulai bisa terhubung.." Ucap Cana sambil memegang kartu Call dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Master.

Tanpa menjawab Cana Master langsung mencoba berbicara, "Oi Freed,Evegreen,Bickslow!"

"Master! Dia sudah ketemu huwaaa."jawab salah satu dari mereka sambil mengeluarkan tangisan siapa lagi kalau bukan Freed.

"Yeahhh!" Ucap Evegreen.

"Hem."Ucap Bickslow membenarkan ucapan Freed.

Master mengeryitkan keningnya dan kembali bertanya, "Siapa yang kalian maksudkan?"

"Laxus!" Teriak Freed.

Ketika mendengar itu juga Mata Master berkaca-kaca.

Cana tersenyum melihat ke arah Master, "Kurasa Master juga bahagia Freed."

"Sekarang mana Laxus kenapa dia tidak mau berbicara dengan kakeknya ini!" Ucap Master Makarov.

"Dia tidur hohoho."Ucap Evegreen.

.

Seketika itu juga Lisanna langsung masuk ke ruangan Master.

"Master, Mira-nee dimana?" Ucap Lisanna dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Lisanna menghela napas dan melanjutkan "Jangan bilang Mira-nee kesana, soalnya aku tau dia menyukai Laxus dia kelihatan khawatir dengannya."

Lisanna menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa Mira?! Dia kan lagi sakit?"Kaget Cana Langsung mencoba meramal mencari tau kemana sebenarnya Mira.

Raut Cana bertambah kian khawatir. Cana menelan ludah dan berkata, "Ternyata Mira sekarang di ."

"Mira-nee.."Ucap Lisanna sambil terisak-isak.

Cana dan Master terdiam.

"Laxus lindungi Mira,"Batin Master.

Ternyata kartu call dari Cana yang berada di Laxus juga Raijinshuu belum diputuskan. Kemungkinan saja dapat terdengar oleh mereka semua bahwa Mira datang kesana.

Raijinshuu shock dan Laxus hanya bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Sementara itu di dasar ,

"Hatcii,..Ugh disini dingin sekali,"Ucap Mira mengigil kedinginan jelas karena dia hanya memakai Gaun merah yang selalu dipakainya itu tidak cukup bahkan untuk melawan angin dingin seperti itu.

Dengan pelan namun pasti Mira telah bisa sampai di Gua dimana tempat Laxus dan Raijinshuu berteduh.

"La..Laxus,"Ucap Mira pelan mencoba memanggil Laxus jika ia ada disana.

Sambil berjalan sempoyongan Mira berjalan masuk ke Gua namun ternyata tempat Mira berpijak itu licin. Hingga Mira terperosok.

Mata Mira menutup dan dalam batinnya Mira berkata, "Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupku sampai – sampai aku belum tau bagaimana keadaan dia dan dimana dia sekarang banyak hal... banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan.. namun tak pernah kutanyakan dan karena semua berakhir kan? Disini? Ditempat ini? Sebenarnya aku bodoh mengejar Laxus yang sama sekali tidak memikirkanku tapi.. aku tulus memikirkannya,tak apalah... Tapi apa begini caraku meninggalkan mereka, lisanna,elfman , selamat tinggal La—"

Grep!

Belum sempat Mira menyelesaikan kata-kata tersebut dalam hatinya. Tangan Mira di pegang tangan seseorang dengan kuat dan terasa hangat.

Mira mencoba membuka matanya yang kelihatan tak mampu membuka. Terlihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal namun keliatan remang-remang. Air mata Mira keliatan membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Mira mencoba membuka suara, "Lax..Laxus?" Setelah mengucapkan kata 'Laxus' Mata mira kembali menutup kembali.

.

"Master, sepertinya Salju sudah mulai berhenti dan tentunya anginnya.."Ucap Freed melalaui kartu call cana.

"Sekarang dimana Laxus?"Tanya Master Makarov.

"Heem kau bisa menebaknya Master.."Ucap Evegreen dengan muka tersenyum.

"Tidur?" Ucap Master Makarov.

"Berdua dengan seseorang.." Ucap Bickslow makin membuat bingung Master.

"Siapaaa?" kali ini Master sangat geram. Kenapa cucunya sendiri tidak bicara dengan kakeknya sendiri.

"Mira.. ja.. ne..." sekarang anak-anak bickslow yang mengucapkannya.

Master Makarov hanya menghela napas. Mungkin dia juga membolehkannya dan tidak bertanya lagi-lagi tentang Laxus.

Terlihat diluar Gua Raijinshuu tengah duduk sambil bersantai dan kenapa tidak masuk kedalam? Karena mereka mungkin tidak mau menganggu Laxus dan Mira atau kita sebut saja LaMi(?)

Laxus hanya diam sambil memandangi Mira yang berjarak 1 meter jauh darinya.

"Ngg?" Terdengar gumaman dari Mira membuat Laxus mendongak melihat ke Mira yang sedang mengigil dengan muka cemberut.

Laxus melihat ekspresi Mira tersebut dengan tersenyum tipis. Dia bangkit dari kubur(?) maksudnya dari duduknya sambil menambah kayu kedalam api unggun yang ia dan Raijinshuu buat. Dan setelah itu Laxus melangkah mendekati Mira yang masih tertidur pulas.

Melihat Mira yang mengigil tersebut Laxus berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Dasar kau ini.."

Laxus kemudian melepas sweater yang tengah ia pakai dan memakaikan kepada Mira untuk menutup badan Mira supaya tidak kedinginan.

"Arigatou..Laxus."Ucap Mira mengigau di tidurnya seakan ia tau apa yang Laxus lakukan untuknya saat ini.

Laxus sontak terkejut mendengar pekataan Mira tadi dan beberapa menit kemudian ekspresi Laxus kembali biasa.

Perlahan-lahan laxus mengerakkan jari-jarinya membelai lembut rambut Mira yang berwarna putih tersebut terasa jari-jari Laxus kembali sekarang menyentuh pipi Mira yang mulai terasa hangat.

Mira tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Laxus padahal Mira lagi tidur(?). Laxus pun mengenggam tangan Mira dengan erat.

"kenapa kau mau kesini Mira?" Batin Laxus sambil memandang Mira.

.

.

.

**To be continue~~~~~**

**Saatnya balas review hoho ^-^**

**sugarlessGum 99: sama ini juga pair kesukaanku ini uda lanjut arigatou for the review ^^**

**Minami Luigi: arigatou for the review ini uda update kok ^^**

**Jadi minna ada yang penasaran gak? XDD**

**Tolong reviewnya supaya Mira semangat #semangat 45 *plakkk**

_**REVIEW**_** YA! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 Am I Still Looks Loving You?

**" _Am I Still Looks Loving You? "_**

**_Pair : Mira X Laxus_**

**_By: Mirajane Blue Heart_**

**_Fairy Tail is not my own, It's belong to Hiro Mashima. ^^_**

* * *

**Hanya mau memberitau mungkin ini Sequel dari "Thousand Star"**

**Dan gomen lama update!**

**Moga suka ! ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Laxus dan Raijinshuu berjalan kembali ke kota Magnolia. Tepat didepan gerbang kota.

"Laxus sangat cocok dengannya bukan?" Evegreen tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Laxus yang tengah mengendong Mira dipunggungnya.

"Itu.. Benar.. Sekali.."Ucap Anak-Anak Bickslow.

"Laxus-sama dia sudah besar ternyata.."Ucap Freed dengan muka terharu.

Laxus merasa ada yang membicarakannya. Laxus langsung berkata, "Hei kalian bertiga apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa hoho..." Evergreen langsung ber-oh ria.

"Laxus, itu.. Bfff—" Bickslow langsung membukam mulut Freed.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Tch.. Dasar.."Ucap Laxus sambil menatap mata orang yang enak-enaknya tidur siapa lagi kalau bukan Mira.

"Hmm dasar tukang tidur.."Ucap Laxus pelan.

__**Terlihat senyum di muka dua orang itu.**_

.

.

"Mira-nee! "Lisanna berlari menghampiri Raijinshuu juga Laxus diikuti Elfman.

"Wah, Ternyata Mira-nee tidak apa-apa dan Terima kasih Raijinshuu juga Laxus." Lisanna tersenyum.

"Kau memang otoko!" Sambung Elfman.

Laxus hanya tersenyum tipis dan menanggapinya, "hmm."

Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain juga menyambut kedatangan mereka di dalam Guild dengan suasana bercampur Haru dan Bahagia. Ah, sungguh mirip Fairy Tail yang kita kenal.

Setelah Mira sudah dibaringkan di tempat tidur UKS. Anggota Fairy Tail yang berada ditengah ruangan memulai pembicaraan terutama yang wanita.

"Kudengar Laxus mengendong Mira loh.. Hahaha."Ucap Cana tertawa dan kemudian kembali meneguk bir didalam gentong kesayangannya.

"Mereka sangat mesra ya.." Ucap Lucy sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Sayang kalian tidak melihatnya..hohoho."Lanjut Evegreen yang merasa dia paling beruntung karena melihat hal langka tersebut.

"Ckckck memang kami tidak melihatnya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Elfman?"Goda Cana.

Elfman yang berada disana langsung berkata, "Otoko selalu serius!"

"Hahaha ternyata kau Elfman."Gray tertawa.

"Gray-sama! Senyummu begitu berkilau "Ucap Juvia terkagum-kagum.

Muka Evegreen langsung bersemu merah mendengarnya langsung memukul kepala Elfman, "Kau sangat Baka, seharusnya tidak perlu berkata seperti itu.."

Elfman langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Selesai! Aye!" Ucap Happy tiba-tiba muncul di TKP.

"Ah, tapi mereka selalu mysterius aku tidak tau apa mereka saling suka atau tidak.. hmm."Ucap Lucy sambil menopang kepalanya kelihatannya berpikir.

"Itu biar kuramalkan hahaha!"Ucap Cana sambil mengeluarkan kartu miliknya.

"Eit tunggu lebih baik kalau kita tidak tau kan, nanti tidak seru loh hoho."Sambung Evegreen tanpa perduli Elfman yang pingsan.

"Suka? Kalian membicarakan apa sih aku tidak mengerti.."Natsu mengeryitkan kening pertanda tidak mengerti.

BUK!

Tinjuan pun melayang ke atas kepala Natsu. Lucy meninjunya dengan geram.

"Bagaimana ini kenapa anak satu ini sangat Baka..!"Batin Lucy sambil facepalm.

"Hei..Hei Luce kenapa kamu memukulku?" Ucap Natsu dengan satu benjol besar tepat dikepalanya.

"Ha.. Baka NATSU!" Teriak Lucy tepat ditelinga Natsu.

"Hahaha."Terdengar gelak tawa dari seluruh member Guild.

"Buph.. aku semakin tidak mengerti.."Ucap Natsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Dasar Natsu XD

"Ngomong-ngomong, Laxus dimana Evegreen?"Tanya Lucy.

"Di dalam UKS."Terlihat senyum jahil dari muka evegreen.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka." Lisanna tersenyum.

"Jangan-jangan—"Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Laxus tengah berdiri disebelah pintu. Suasananya sunyi beda dengan diluar. Sedangkan Mira tengah tertidur.

"Ini tidak seperti aku masih menyukaimu, Laxus?" Mira mengigau sambil melontarkan kalimat tersebut yang terkesan seperti pertanyaan.

Laxus berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang Mira yang tengah tertidur.

Laxus menundukkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Mira.

Dekat dengan hidung Mira.

Dan hingga sampai hanya beberapa cm saja bibir mereka bertemu.

Laxus berkata sambil menatap mata biru Mira, "Jawaban yang aku harapkan darimu adalah—"

Laxus tak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun ia mengecup bibir Mira dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mira tidak menyadari hal tersebut namun ia membalas mencium bibir Laxus.

_ _**Apa perasaan mereka sama?**_

.

.

Pagi harinya,

**Mira POV**

Aku terbangun sambil mengucek-gucek mataku. Lalu mulai melihat sekelilingku.

"UKS? Aneh.. kenapa aku disini.. Rasanya hangat ya. Aneh.." Aku kebingungan.

"Mira-nee!, Yokatta keadaanmu baik-baik saja.." Mata Lisanna berbinar-binar seakan ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Arigato, Lisanna.." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Mira..Kenapa kamu sampai ke Mt Hakobe?Adakah alasan sampai kamu kesana?" Ucap Cana penasaran.

**Normal POV**

Mira hanya mengeryitkan kening setelah mendengar pertanyaan Cana.

"Mira-nee apa kamu tidak ingat kalau kamu pergi ke sana ?"Kini giliran Lisanna yang membuka suara.

Mira tersenyum, " Untuk apa aku ke Mt Hakobe ? Misi? Tidak mungkin kan sekarang aku menjadi sekretaris.."

Lisanna dan Cana saling memandang.

Ada apa ini?

.

.

Di tempat lain yaitu ruang tengah Fairy Tail Guild tempat orang-orang berkumpul.

Terlihat segerombolan orang-orang seperti kemarin sepertinya ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda.

"Huh aku tidak mengerti lagi!" Geram Cana sambil meneguk Bir.

"Kenapa dengan Cana?" Tanya Lucy Kepo.

"Itu Mira-nee sepertinya hilang ingatan.."Ucap Lisanna dengan muka suram.

"Hilang ingatan seperti apa?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Tadi pas Mira sadar kami bertanya soal , dia menjawab buat apa kesana, seperti dia belum pernah kesana... aku saja pusing."Ucap Cana.

"Hmm...apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?"Ucap Lucy.

"Tidak mungkin kan, sejak kemari kulihat tidak ada benturan dikepala Mira-nee."Sahut Lisanna.

Evegreen yang tak jauh darisana mendengar kata-kata tadi langsung menghampiri Laxus.

"Hoho sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatan, Laxus."Ucap Evegreen.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Ucap Laxus.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi apa Laxus tidak menyesal?" Tanya Evegreen.

"Sudah kubilang tak ada hubungan denganku!" Jawab Laxus dengan nada suara agak tinggi terkesan marah.

Lalu Laxus pun berlalu dari sana...

"Wah wah sepertinya Laxus benar-benar gak rela dilupakan.." Ucap Evegreen.

Cana,Lucy, dan Lisanna yang melihat kelakuan Laxus langsung bingung.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan Mira? Juga Laxus?

Apa benar-benar Mira lupa ingatan?

Kalau iya karena apa? XDD

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Saatnya balas Review (^/\^)**

**Minami Luigi****: Iya nih typo XD sip...**

**Masalah kissu kukabulkan di chap 3 ini haha..**

**Semoga suka & thanks sudah mereview cerita mira yang lama update :3**

**Ren Akatsuki****: thanks dek, ini sudah keluar XD Thanks sudah mereview. ^^**

**SugarlessGum99****: haha, sip uda keliatan XD**

**Amin ini uda update**

**Thanks uda review ^^**

.

.

* * *

**Bagi yang lainnya review yy buat semangat author buat cerita chap selanjutnya ^-^**

**RnR!**

**Mungkin bakal hiatus soalnya besok-besok sudah masuk semester 2 \('o')/**

**Moga suka dengan chap ini dan jangan lupa review! :D**

**Jaa ne di chap selanjutnya~~**


	4. Chapter 4 Am I Still Looks Loving You?

**" _Am I Still Looks Loving You? "_**

**_Pair : Mira X Laxus_**

**_By: Mirajane Blue Heart_**

**_Fairy Tail is not my own, It's belong to Hiro Mashima. ^^_**

* * *

Tralalala Trilili Chapter 4 keluar XD

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

**NB: banyak typo, OOC, dll. DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ !**

* * *

Mira POV

"Tadaima...!" Erza melangkahkan kaki kedalam Guild.

"Okaeri..." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Okaeri..." Sambung member-member Guild lainnya.

"Hmmm, Mira kemarin itu aku melihatmu kan di...," Erza memegang kepalanya mencoba mengingat tempat.

"Stt Erza...! Kesini...!" Levy melambai-lambai tangan memberi isyarat ke Erza agar ke tempat Levy.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Levy dan Erza hari ini.

Levy menarik tangan Erza agak menjauh dari Mira, Mata Levy membesar dan bulir-bulir keringat tampak diwajahnya jangan lupa dia sedang memakai kacamata anginnya.

"Mira-nee ayo kita keluar..." Lisanna sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ahh... Baik Lisanna..." Ucapku mengiyakan sambil berjalan keluar Guild.

Namun aku tau ada sesuatu yang Levy ingin katakan ke Erza sampai-sampai menyembunyikannya dariku, Hem... Mungkin saja tentang Gajeel bukan diriku.

"Ahh... sekarang aman, begini Erza tadi kamu mau menanyakan kalau kamu melihatnya di Mt Hakobe benar?" ucap Levy dengan tatapan serius.

Erza menatap aneh ke Levy, " Ya benar..., adakah sesuatu yang aneh menurutmu?"

Levy menelan air ludah, serta memberi isyarat kepada Lucy, Evergreen dan yang lainnya unuk merapat sambil menunjukkan apa yang ia baca dan menjelaskan kepada mereka... Apa benar Mira kehilangan ingatan, berpura-pura, dan kalau iya karena apa?

"Apa ini be..., benar Levy?" Tangan Lucy bergegar saat membaca apa yang ditulisnya.

Levy mengangguk, "Ini sangat serius kita harus mengembalikannya..., tepatnya memori Mira tentang Laxus.

Di tempat lain,

Bfft!

Aku malah tersedak oleh air yang baru kuminum, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

" Mira-nee hati-hati dong..."Lisanna membantu membersihkan cirpatan air yang mengenai gaunku.

"Ah, terimakasih Lisanna..." Aku tersenyum.

Kemudian...

"Sudah sore Mira-nee ayo kita pulang ke Guild..."Ajak Lisanna.

"Ya..." Jawabku sambil memegangi kepala.

"Mira-nee daijobu?" tanya Lisanna.

"Cuma sedikit pusing..." Aku mengibas-gibas kedua tanganku menunjukkan sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja.

"Mau ke Guild atau ke rumah?" Ucap Lisanna dengan raut khawatir akan keadaanku.

"Gu...,—" Belum selesai kata-kataku aku langsung roboh seketika dihadapan Lisanna.

Di Guild...

"Nah, apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Levy sambil mengumpalkan tangannya.

"Yosh ! Aku mulai bersemangat! Tadi Levy bilang apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka innocent.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy menendang Natsu dengan jurus 'Lucy Kick' miliknya.

"Aku tidak tegaaaa! Otoko!" Elfman dengan muka murung.

"Ne..., Elfman kalau kita tidak mengembalikan ingatan Mira-nee dia tetap tidak akan ingat selamanya dan apa kamu tidak merasa kalau seseorang merasa dilupakan?" Levy mencoba menyakinkan Elfman.

Elfman hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar penjelasan Levy, Levy menghela nafas kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya.

...

"I...Ini...MT HAKOBE... Kenapa?" Aku tiba-tiba berada disana, ya lebih tepatnya dibawah alam sadarku seharusnya Aku pingsan tadi bukan malah sadar begini.

Tap...tap...tap...

Aku menyusuri jalan penuh salju itu mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya, kenapa aku disini...

"Listrik, rambut kuning, bekas luka yang ada di mata kanan dan Headphonenya itu hmm Dia siapa?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat tapi tak ada jawaban dalam otakku, malah rasanya pusing.

Daripada penasaran lebih baik aku bertanya bukan, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"H...Hei,"sapaku sambil menyentuh bahunya namun ternyata tembus.

Sepertinya dia juga tak bisa mendengarku juga melihatku, lalu apa artinya aku disini?

Tes...Tes...

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat ke arahnya, Terlihat cahaya bening melintasi mukanya... eh?

"Hei kau menangis? Kau ini pria kan kenapa menangis begini..., Walaupun ada masalah sekalipun kau harus menghadapinya dengan senyuman..., Ya aku rasa aku juga aku merasa diriku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting ta...tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya, loh kenapa aku yang curhat kamu juga gak bisa mendengarku bukan? Hehe..." Aku tertawa sambil memandang langit cerah yang mengelilingi MT Hakobe tersebut.

...

* * *

Normal POV

Di rumah kediaman Strauss

"Ng?Lisanna?" Mira membuka matanya terasa berat mencoba untuk bersandar ditempat tidurnya.

"Daijobu Mira-nee?" Tanya Lisanna dengan raut muka khawatir sesambil tangannya memegang tangan Mira.

Mira menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lalu kemudian menundukkan kepala dengan raut muka suram.

Lisanna memiringkan mukanya mencoba melihat ada apa dengan kakaknya ini.

Mira membuka mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu nadanya terkesan bergetar, "Lisanna aku benci aku benci pada diriku..., rasanya aku melupakan hal yang sangat pe...penting ya?"

Lisanna tak menjawab hanya anggukan kecil dan senyum yang ia berikan kepada Mira seperti memberi dorongan semangat kepada kakak tersayangnya.

Mira beranjak dari kasur yang ditidurinya mengambil piyama hitam dan payung merah miliknya, Dia berjalan menyusuri kota Magnolia yang sedang digusur hujan tersebut.

"Mira-chan apa kau akan ke Guild, istirahatlah dulu," Sapa warga-warga Magnolia yang melihat Mira.

Mira hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil dan berkata, " Ya aku akan istirahat nanti...!"

BRUK!

Terbuka lah pintu gerbang milik Guild Fairy Tail.

Para member menjadi patung seketika.

"Apa Laxus disini?"

"Apa Mira disini?"

Ucap Mira dan Laxus bersamaan.

Mata biru Mira pun melihat ke arah Laxus dan Laxus pun memandangnya kembali.

"She Likesssssss Him~!" Ucap Happy sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganya dimulutnya.

"A...Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting sekarang aku mengingatnya—" Laxus langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"La...Laxus?" Mira blushing seketika.

"Aku yakin kamu akan mengingatku dan untuk seterusnya jangan lupakan aku jangan pernah Mira aku tidak mau..." Itu merupakan kata paling panjang untuk seorang Laxus, Laxus menutup matanya sambil kembali memeluk kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Janji!" Mira membalas kembali pelukan Laxus dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Akhirnya..." Levy dan semuanya tersenyum memandangi kedua insan tersebut.

* * *

Di tempat biasa Mira dan Laxus menghabiskan waktu sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"Laxus apa kamu pergi MT Hakobe baru kembali ke Guild menemuiku tadi?" Tanya Mira sambil menatap langit malam.

"I...Iya... Kenapa kamu tau?" Jawab Laxus sambil agak salting.

"Kamu menangis untukku kan..." Kini mata biru Mira menatap Laxus lekat-lekat.

Laxus mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil kepada Mira.

Mira tersenyum sangat manis sambil menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin malam yang menerpa rambut putihnya tersebut.

Laxus hanya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan diri dengan Mira sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aku dingin padamu kukira kamu suka pada Freed..." Ucap Laxus tiba-tiba.

"Hei..., Hei Laxus apa kamu menginginkan aku lupa ingatan lagi... aku menganggapnya sama seperti anggota Fairy Tail lain keluarga kita..." Mira tersenyum dan memegang erat tangan Laxus.

"Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi Mirajane Strauss, yang harus kamu ingat Laxus Dreyar selalu ada dihatimu, ya keluarga kita..." Terucap lagi kalimat panjang dari seorang Lighting Dragon Slayer tersebut.

Mira mengangguk dan tersenyum memandangi Laxus, Laxus pun memandangnya kembali...

"Janji Laxus kita akan selalu ingat satu sama lain dan kita akan selalu bersama walau sampai akhir hidup kita?" Mira mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Laxus membalas dengan menautkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan Mira.

"Janji!"

"Mira...," Ucap Laxus lagi sambil menatap Mira.

"Iya Laxus?" Ucap Mira sambil membalas tatapan Laxus.

Cup.

Laxus mencium bibir Mira, Mira langsung blushing seketika.

"Laxus I love you...,

Aku masih terlihat menyukaimu..."

Terlihat dilangit sebuah bintang indah jatuh.

**THE END**

* * *

Saatnya balas REVIEW ANDA" ^^

Minami Luigi: Thanks luyang ^^

Ren Akatsuki: yup sama-sama dek ^^

Demon Shield: yup makasih pemberitahuannya gomen gomen masih amatir ^^"

Sugarlessgum99 : sama writernya penasaran juga *plak yosh uda update kok ^^


End file.
